A Second Chance
by Ferret mage
Summary: Nanami and Hero grow old together with out admitting their suppressed feelings. But Nanami is given a chance to try it all over again, will she be able to confess her love. Very short, one-shot poem, actually, my first poem!


**Author's Notes: **Okay, first off, the reason my fics seemed so rushed is because of one reason. The modem for my computer at my house is totally burnt, so when I write a fic I copy it to a floppy and then upload it to fanfiction.net by the computer at school. Alright, second, at first this is a "Non-rhyming" poem then it turns into a regular story format. So, before you read this fic, remeber this........NANAMI/HERO FOREVER!!

________________________________

_Why?? _Hero....

You'll never be able to see the woman that I am.

You'll never be able to see that girl is is gone

You'll never see the love that I feel for you.

I'm no longer a child, you know...

I'm a woman now, and I want you notice me...

But you can't, can you?

You'll forever think of me as just "Your Big Sister"

I know I've always called myself that.

But, that was just a disguise,

A way for me to hide my feelings,

I've always had these feeling for you...

But...I've never known how to express them...

And whenever I'd try...

I'd call myself, "Your Big sister"

I guess that's why you can't see me any other way...

I see you look at other girls, Annalle, Apple, even Sierra!!

But you never even once cast your eyes my way...

The days flew by and yet you never even understood my advances...

At first I thought you were just dense,

Then I realized that you only thought of me as sibiling...

We were not even blood related, so....there nothing wrong with our love

But you still could not understand my feelings...

The years flew by after that, You and I got married and lived a couple houses away

But I never really_ loved_ my husband.....

You visited me every day and we'd sit down and chat with each other...

And every day I'd lament not telling you of my love....

As we grew older and older our ability to see each other diminished,

But you got your children and I got mine to send our messages to each other...

Our spouses died and all we had was each other now....

Then came the day....

The day that you left me and went away...

I stood beside your grave, flowers in hand, and silently cried

"Why are you crying, young lady?" I turned my head in the direction of the scratchy sounding voice. There stood a scraggly old looking women who looked around my age, "Come on now, you don't look any older than me!!" I laughed.

"Well now..." the old lady laughed, "That's a matter of who's looking..."

This old lady was beggining to scare me and I tried to inch away as much as my old feet would allow me. "Now there's no reason to be afraid." From within her long robe she pulled out a ball of twine, "With this, you'll be able to go back and change things..."

I was having a little trouble beliving this insane old woman but, nonetheless, I took the ball of twine from her. "I hope you do it right, this time love..." The old woman turned around and shuffled off....

_____________________________

I set myself down at my table and waited while my daughter served my soup, "OK Mother, call me when your done." I nodded my head and watched as she walked off, I pulled the twine out of my pocket and looked at it.

It looked like any normal ball of thread, I decided that the old woman must have been crazy. As I put down the ball of twine, my finger caught on a loose thread and pulled it.

To my amazement the wrinkles on my hand started to shrink and disapper, I gasped and pulled even more on the loose thread. The skin of my hands regained their strength and the spots started to vanish, I pulled the string even more and I watched as the walls around me shrunk.

_________________________________

The next thing I knew it was all over.

 I ran around and discovered that I was now at the castle. 

My body had also transformed to my 16 year old self....

I ran up and up and up, 5 stories, until I reached Hero's room. I ran inside to find him working on some important documents.

"Hey Nana-" I cut him off as I tackled him to the ground, "What's the big deal!!" Hero asked.

I looked at him sheppishly and caught his lips with mine. Hero was red and was stuttering slightly, "N-N-Nanami...."

I smiled and simply said....

"I'm going to do it right this time....."

______________________________

So what did you think?? At first I wanted to make this fic a poem, but I'm terrible at rhyming, so I decided to make it one of those "Non-Rhyminig poems" (???) Actually, I wanted to write a Final Fantasy Tactics fic, but some computer problem caused it to be deleted from my floppy. But if you think it's any good then tell me!! Or, if you think it's terrible, then tell me any way!!!


End file.
